


Afternoon Playtime

by Kris_krisser



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-07
Updated: 2000-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_krisser/pseuds/Kris_krisser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation snippet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Erotica day M7 slashfic list and the E/V list. ABC challange.
> 
> Thanks to Judy for the beta. Thanks to Jesse Thomas for the encouragement and being my co-preistess. Thanks to Sihn for being her.

** Afternoon Playtime **

posted as it had been on the list =0

**by Krisser**

"Absolutely not," Ezra said as he shook his head.

"But you gotta," Vin pleaded as he took off his shirt.

"Can you give me one reason why," Ezra asked, hoping.

"Do ya one better, I'll show you," Vin said as he stripped off the rest of his clothes.

"Even you aren't that bold," Ezra said as his cock hardened.

"'Fraid so," Vin said with a shit-eating grin.

"Gotta see this," Ezra panted, breathing hard.

"Hang on to yer cock," Vin said as he grabbed his own while dancing in front of Ezra.

"I will with pleasure," Ezra said, eyes never leaving Vin's form.

"Just keep your eyes on me," Vin said as Ezra nodded, enthralled.

"Keep watching and your hand moving," Vin told Ezra as his eyes started to close in enjoyment.

"Lover, come here," Ezra asked as their eyes met.

"Move closer," Ezra added with an intense yearning in his voice.

"Nope," Vin grinned knowingly.

"Oh, you're killing me," Ezra groaned.

"Pleasuring you more likely," Vin strutted wildly about gripping himself.

"Quite true," Ezra almost purred.

"Rotate your hips the same as I do," Vin commanded as Ezra nodded.

"Switch hands now," Vin surprised Ezra with as he grabbed his lover's cock.

"Tell me now you don't want this," Vin growled into Ezra's ear.

"Useless as that would be a lie," Ezra panted.

"Vinnnnn," Ezra yelled as he exploded into his beloved's hand.

"Will ya love me forever?" Vin asked as he came right after Ez.

"X-ray my heart, you'll see it's grown since I started loving you," Ezra said softly.

"Ya up for another round?" Vin grinned, loving Ezra's answer.

"Zealous little beggar, aren't you!" Ezra said as he nodded.

 

Any other takers????

 

Member of the Coalition for a Table Cloth Free Ezra (CTCFE)  
High Priestess Two of the E/V Religion  
Proud Member of the MTHU  
K/S Lover  
"Truth is ambiguous. Which *truth* do you want to hear?" Elim Garak, DS 9  
"I never get involved with my own life. It's too much trouble." Mr.  
Garibaldi, Babylon 5

^-.-^ ^-.-^


End file.
